Generally, force sensors are used for measuring a pressure applied from the outside of an object.
A force sensor directly converts a force applied from the outside to an electrical signal having the magnitude corresponding to the applied force and outputs the electrical signal.
In a conventional force sensor, a part contacted by a user is formed of a rigid material such as a metal, which feels unpleasant to touch. In order to improve the feeling of the force sensor upon being touched, the part contacted by the user is typically covered with a soft material such as polyurethane.
However, due to softness of this soft material and increase in thickness of the force sensor, the sensitivity of the force sensor decreases to degrade the performance of the force sensor.